


A is for Animal

by stuckyspetertony



Series: 26 Days of Avengers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Off world, Poor Thor, Steve Rogers is whipped, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, charity - Freeform, clint barton's a little shit, don't mess with Pepper Potts, i have no idea how charity works, i have no idea where the friendship came from but, i've waited so long to tag those in my own work, mainly Tony and Clint focused, maybe ooc?, most of the characters only have one line, where's Thor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: '"Let's just say, a little birdy gave me the idea."That just got him confused looks from his team, but a polite nod from Clint that he happily returned."Does he mean an actual bird?" Bucky asks Steve, face scrunched up in confusion. "Do they talk to him and he understands? Like in Snow White and Cinderella? Is he a Disney Princess?" he whips his head to look at Tony with wide eyes. "Are you a Disney Princess, Stark?"--in which Clint really wants a dog and Tony's a sucker for a sob story.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: 26 Days of Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832923
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	A is for Animal

**Author's Note:**

> hi, y'all!! 
> 
> so, this is my first Marvel fanifc ever and i can't believe i actually wrote it! quarantine really does that to you lol. if you find anything wrong or something i could do better, feel free to comment, all i ask is that you're nice about it : ) 
> 
> ps: i'm about 99% sure how i portrayed charity and starting one is incorrect and i know, but, just go with it lmao. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

It all started because of Clint.

Tony was never a pet person. Due to his lack of love and affection as a child or just simply because he didn’t like animals, he didn’t really know (thanks Dad). But, all he did know, is that he didn’t like pets or animals.

Their smell, their maintenance, their _fur_ and mischievousness, it was all too much in his opinion, especially for a busy person like himself. (Pepper said they reminded him a lot like himself, that’s why he didn’t like them and Tony petulantly ignored that statement)

He told Clint this, explained in detail, that, “ _no, we’re not getting a pet, Legolas_.” and what did he get in response?

A goddamn sob story.

The whole nine yards too: “I understand. . . it’s just, before I joined the circus, my parents had this big fluffy yellow Golden Retriever named Lucky and he was the light of life, ya know? When i got home from school, he’d run up to me and lick my face until it was drenched with slobber or he’d cuddle next to me when my parents were yelling and screaming downstairs. We were the best of friends. Till one day, when i came home from school, he didn’t greet me. I was devastated when my parents told me he got ran over by a bus.”

Oh, how Tony wished he could’ve been a heartless bastard right then. Honestly, 2008 him would’ve just laughed in Clint’s face and sauntered off.

But now he’s got this team— this _family_ . _His_ family. Plus, these emotions he definitely did not ask for but certainly wouldn’t trade it in for the world. And he feels bad for Clint.

“I could just. . . ignore him.” Tony says to Pepper the night he got told The Story as they’re getting ready for bed.

Pepper snorts as she puts the book she’s been reading on the bed side table and gets under the covers. “How could you? He’s been walking around with a pouty face all day. Kind of endearing.”

“ _Annoying_.” he corrects, putting a night shirt on and shuts off the lights before climbing in next to her. “Annoying is the word you’re looking for. He just wants me to feel all sad for him cause his dog friend died when he was a kid and he thinks I can relate and give in. Well, not gonna happen.” he insists, wrapping his arms around her waist and brings her back to his chest.

Pepper turns over her shoulder to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not!”

She squints her eyes.

Tony sighs. “Help me in the morning?”

“Of course, honey.”

He really needs to get new friends.

. . .

After a few phone calls, the Avengers, ‘Save an Animal’ project was created and started.

“So, basically, all the local animal shelters in New York come and bring some their animals that don’t have a home, here, and we open our doors to the public to come and adopt.” Tony explains to the team.

“And the money?” Steve asked, as he looks at the flyer they sent out this morning along with an official post on the Stark Industries Instagram and Twitter.

“All going to our new charity, ‘Lucky Fur Pals Animal Rescue’, a non profit organization with offices starting to build in downtown as we speak.” Tony replies, taking his glasses off and setting them on the table. “Real simple, honestly. Piece of cake.”

“What gave you this idea, Stark?” Natasha wonders, but you can see the proudness and what Tony thinks is joy in her eyes. “You don’t like animals. Why the sudden change of heart?”

“You wound me, Ms. Romanoff, that you don’t think I can change,” he gasps, hand over his heart, but the two share a smile. A sort of knowing one.

“No, but seriously, what’s up?” Bruce speaks up, leaning back in his seat.

"A magician never tells his secrets." is the response he gives before two seconds pass and the whole room is a giggling mess, including Tony.

"That was the most cryptic thing i've ever heard in my _life_ , Tin Man." Bucky wheezes, "And I'm dating Mr. Righteous and Do Good over there."

"How does that have to do with anything?! I resent that statement!" Steve exlaimes, but he's also laughing and clenching his left side as if to stable himself.

"What though, Stark. Come on, this is killing me. I want to know what's gotten you all soft." Sam urges, flying a paper airplane he made out of boredom at Tony. The man catches it with ease and goes to open his mouth to answer the real reason, but he meets Clint's eyes.

The archers eyes were covered with sunglasses so Tony couldn't see _exactly_ what was going on, but by the dry tear stains on his cheek and the soft, happy smile he was wearing, he knew it was a good thing.

'"Let's just say, a little birdy gave me the idea."

That just got him confused looks from his team, but a polite nod from Clint that he happily returned.

"Does he mean an actual bird?" Bucky asks Steve, face scrunched up in confusion. "Do they talk to him and he understands? Like in Snow White and Cinderella? Is he a Disney Princess?" he whips his head to look at Tony with wide eyes. "Are you a Disney Princess, Stark?"

Before Tony could even _try_ and dignify that with an eye roll and a response, Pepper walked in announcing, "The animals and people are all downstairs, you slackers coming or what?"

Natasha cleared her throat.

"Are you slackers and Natasha coming or what?"

Nat grins.

"Yes, dearest one," Tony smiles sweetly , motioning eveyone to get out very, very quickly, "We're coming. . . go mingle with an animal, you slackers."

So they did.

To say it went well would be an understatement, it went _amazingly_. They raised over thousands of dollars and most of the animals got new, safe and warm homes.

The team got some new freinds as well. Steve and Bucky got, much to Steve's chagrin, a white European Shorrthair that Bucky dubbed Alpine and theirs the minute he laid eyes on the tiny creature. Steve's too whipped to say no, Tony realizes, and he makes a mental note to tease him for that later.

As the event dies down and it's the cleanup crews time to shine, Tony notices Clint over by what was the dog section of the event talking to one of the volunteers, a small pug tucked under his arms.

He approaches as the lady gives Clint a smile and leaves with her stuff. "You find yourself a fury friend, Barton?" Tony asks, chuckling as the pug gets excited at seeing a new person.

"Yeah,this little guy. Meet Oatmeal." Clint introduces, ruffling behind the dogs ears and he instantly relaxes. "He's gonna be our new team member. Yes you are, aren't you?" he states the last part in the voice you use to talk to babies and Tony cringes.

"Yeah, okay, just keep him out of my lab. If I find any dog poop in there, I swear. . ." Tony warns, face serious and he almost breaks at the way Oatmeals tail just waves so carefreely while his tounge is sticking out.

"We'll just blame it on the mean ol' cat, won't we?" the archer coos, kissing Oatmeals forhead as he yips in agreement.

"Have fun with that," Tony says thinking of the complete shock on Buckys face when Tony will accuse Alpine of doing her business in his lab and it being completely worth it. "I have to go work out the paper work for this showdown we did today. Or, actually, watch Pepper work out the paper work for this showdown we did today," he relents. "I'll see you at dinner, kay?"

Clint just nods, engrossed with the creature in his arms.

"Hey, Stark?" he calls just before Tony gets on the elevator.

"What's up, Katniss?"

"Just. . uh, thank you. For this. It was really nice of you." he says shyly, shifting his weight between his legs and moving Oatmeal to his other arm.

Tony smirks. "You're welcome, but I don’t know why you’re thanking me. It’s not like I did it for you or anything.” he presses the button for his office.

“Right. . .”

“Keep your mut off my furniture, please." he wiggles his fingers as a bye before the elevator doors close.

"He's one strange genius, Oaty. One strange genius indeed." Clint shakes his head and heads to his floor to acclimate his new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> let's play a game, everytime i said "and", you eat something sweet. stg you'll go into a sugar coma before you even reach the second part lol. 
> 
> was really thinking of changing the end to where Clint made the whole story up just to get a dog and Tony got punked, but decided against it because Tony is soft and caring and i love him, pls. 
> 
> jvnrjv anyway, tell me what you thought?? how'd i do?? was planning on making this a series so let's hope this goes well. hope you have a great day/night and thanks for reading!!


End file.
